peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 March 1987 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-13 ; Comments *From Peel 053 (BFBS) and Peel 054 (BFBS) Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Wedding Present: 'My Favourite Dress (7")' (Reception) *Abaddon: 'Wet Za Wet (An Eye For An Eye) (LP-Wet Za Wet)' (New Wave) *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Dull Di-Drais (Non-Violent Approach) (7")' (Recordiau Anhrefn) :(JP: 'I did a gig in Southampton last weekend, having played that on the radio the week before, and I got a lot of requests for it.') *Fall: 'Totally Wired (LP-A Part Of America Therein, 1981)' (Cottage) *Pastels: 'Up For A Bit (LP-Up For A Bit With The Pastels)' (Glass) *Raw Power: 'Racist Money (Compilation LP-We Can Do Whatever We Want - Best Of BCT #1)' (Starving Missile) *'File 2' *My Bloody Valentine: 'No Place To Go (7")' (Fever) *Junk Schizo: 'Torture (7"-Pity To The Ignorant)' (Doom) *Peter Hope & Jonathan S. Podmore Method: 'Kitchenette (12")' (Native) *SSgt. Barry Sadler: 'The Ballad Of The Green Berets (LP-Ballads Of The Green Berets)' (RCA Victor) *Artery: 'The Death Of Peter X (12"-The Alabama Song)' (Red Flame) *Gang Of Four: 'At Home He's A Tourist (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'That's, I'm afraid, another one of those records in the Peel Sessions series, but, as I've explained before, as I feel I ought to explain all of the time, because people think I'm getting lots of money out of these records, I only wish I was, but if you think about it logically, there's really no reason why I should. I mean, I didn't make the records or write the songs or produce them or do anything: just got my name on it. I do wish I did get the money, though. One or two people have written in and said, "Are there any sessions by the Fall coming out in the series?," and the idea is that there should be, certainly, and I'd like this very much, because they've actually recorded ten sessions for the programme, the first band ever to get into double figures, As stated before, JP forgets about Fairport Convention and Thin Lizzy, both of whom achieved this feat in the early 1970s. and I would like to issue them...actually, a box set is something I'd really like to do, but I'd certainly like to issue them sequentially, if that was possible, and this is the only thing that I have to do with the running of Strange Fruit records, is that I try and pick the sessions to be issued. But there are problems in that quite a few people quite clearly don't want their stuff to come out, which they're entitled to say, and then there are one or two record companies who for some reason best known to themselves, although they're not issuing records by the bands any longer, still don't want old stuff coming out. Why this is I don't know, and it seems rather small-minded, but these record companies have made these decisions and there's not much I can do about it. But as I say, the Fall are kind of thinking about it at the moment, and hopefully they'll be persuaded eventually that it is worth doing.') *Chills: 'I Love My Leather Jacket (7")' (Flying Nun) *Schwefel: 'Schizophrenic Party (12")' (Schuldige Scheitel) *New Order: 'Ceremony (12")' (Factory) *Russian Meatsquats: 'Chunk Starter (12"-Let's Hang Out!)' (Whoopsie Kerplonk) *Jellyfishbabies: 'Certain Memories (LP-Jellyfishbabies)' (Plot Records & Filmworks) File ;Name *1) Peel 053 *2) Peel 054 ;Length *1) 00:47:09 (from 27:25) *2) 00:46:57 (to 40:42) ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:BFBS Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:1987